You're Still The One
by Robward-Dazzles-Me
Summary: Edward and Bella have been separated for a year. What happens when a new friendship between Bella and a guy named Jamie turns into something more? Will Edward sit back a watch his soon to be ex wife play house with another man? Or will Edward (who is currently in a relationship) fight for what is his? Will he man up and admit to Bella that he's still in love with her?
1. Enchanted

My mother would always tell me true love only exists in fairytales made up so small children would believe that prince charming is real and that there is someone there for all of us. As I grew up I sorta believed she was right. But when I did meet my prince charming at the age of 21 I thought we would live happily ever after. Now I know Disney movies are a bunch of bullshit!

Fast forward to now where I sit and wait at a park in Seattle waiting for my soon to be ex husband to bring our kids to me since they only stay with him 3 days out of the week. I see Libby and Masen coming with my soon to be ex holding each of them in his arms. I smile just thinking about my babies and now that they're right in front of me I reach for both of them a hug them tightly.

"My babies I missed you both so much. Did you have fun with daddy" I asked both of them. Libby is three while Masen is only two.

"Uh huh daddy pwade pwincess and dwagon wif me and Masen." Libby told me excitedly.

I looked up at Edward surprised he was even home to play with them. Not saying he's a bad father but he is a shitty husband always working long hours at the hospital, and never home.

Edward and I met through our siblings. My brother Emmett was his roommate in college and his sister Alice was mine. I was studying to become a kindergarten teacher while Edward was studying to become a doctor just like his dad. We hit it off right away a year later we were engaged nine months after that we had Elizabeth Marie Cullen after that Masen Anthony Cullen.

Then SHE came along. Tanya Fucking Denali.


	2. The Hardest Part of Breaking Up

**Thank you so much for the reviews/favorites/followers. This is my first story so chapters might be a little short. I also made some minor changes in the first chapter.**

Chapter 2

Libby ran off to play on the swings while Edward and I stood watching her making sure she doesn't run off anywhere else. We went back to sit on the same bench I sat on when I was waiting for them to arrive. I sat Masen on my lap noticing is eyes were closing indicating he was about to fall asleep. Just by looking at him reminds me so much of Edward. Both children have his bronze hair color Libby has my brown eyes and Masen has Edward's beautiful emerald green eyes.

There was awkward silence between the both of us, not knowing what to say to the other. It never use to be that way. Before we could talk about anything.

Five minutes went by when Edward let out a heavy sigh.

"So how have you been these last couple of days?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck. A nervous habit he always had.

"Busy. My class is rehearsing for a concert that's in two weeks. And all of the staff are trying to get everything organized so I've been helping out with decorating the auditorium." I told him while watching Libby on the swings.

He nodded is head.

"So... what about you?" I asked taking my eyes off Libby for a second to look at him. It's hard not to stare for a long time because he is so handsome. I was the envy of every women because I was married to a gorgeous man that everyone wanted.

"I'm good. Carlisle hired more staff at the hospital which gives me more time to spend with the kids." Again with rubbing his neck. What could he be nervous about?

I looked at the time on my phone and saw that it was getting late. I stood up with Masen still in my arms and walked towards Libby who was now playing on the slides.

"Alright little love it's time to go." I told her.

"Otay mommy." She got off the slide and made a bee line to Edward giving him a hug and a kiss goodbye.

My eyes were burning with unshed tears watching those two. She's a daddy's girl. Libby loves him so much. Those two have a bond that no one can break.

I looked at Edward and saw that he was also holding back tears. Masen started moving in my arms. Edward reached to grab him since he was getting so heavy.

"Thanks." I said with a small smile.

"Anytime." He told me while looking into my eyes like he used to when we were together.

I ducked my head feeling my cheeks heat up. What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be feeling like this. This was the same man who broke my heart. 3 months of separating he starts a relationship with HER.

As we were walking to my car Edward got quiet again. He put both our kids in their car seats giving them one last kiss goodbye until next week.

He turned to me and what he said next was a stab to my heart.

"I asked Tanya to move in with me."


	3. All I Ask Of You

Chapter 3: All I Ask Of You

I stared at Edward not really knowing what to say at the moment. Shocked, hurt and heartache is what I'm feeling. I always knew something like this could happen but not right away. Especially since we're still married. Our divorce isn't even final yet. I wanted to shout at him but instead I went with...

"Oh umm wow. Well good for you." I said sounding cheery. Insert sarcasm.

He gave me a look wondering if I was going to say something negative about the whole situation. When I didn't he had this other look. Could it be hurt maybe? Why would he be hurt? He's the one that wants her to move in with him right?

"Thanks. I didn't know exactly how to tell you. I mean I know our divorce isn't final and I haven't brought Tanya around the kids yet." Edward said quickly. Wait! Tanya never met our children? Did I hear that correctly?

"When you said Tanya hasn't been around the kids what did you mean?" I told him my voice sounding upset. Is he keeping our kids a secret? Isn't that the first thing you tell someone is that you have children?

Edward noticing my tone of voice was quick to recover.

"Of course she knows Bella. I just meant that Tanya hasn't actually spent time with them to get to know them. I only get them 3 times a week I want to spend as much time with them by myself as I can."

"I get that Edward but what would happen when the kids are at your place and she's there and you get called in for work? Is she gonna be able to handle them all by herself? I'm only thinking about our kids here. She's practically a stranger to them." I said pissed off at this point.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he let out a heavy sigh.

"All I ask is that you trust me on this. I would never put our kids in any danger." He said irritated.

I nodded my head.

Edward gave the kids one last kiss on their heads careful not to wake them up.

"Be safe." He told me as I started my car.

I swear I saw the look of longing in his eyes.

With one final goodbye I drove off to our house that we once shared as a family. I guess there is no hope for us after all.


	4. What Hurts The Most

**I can't thank you enough for reading my story. I am a new writer so I'm a little nervous. Check out my bio for character pics. Here is a new chapter as a thank you. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: What Hurts The Most

I pulled into my drive way and noticed that my brother Emmett's car is parked on the sidewalk. I shot him a text telling him to get his ass outside to help me carry the kids since they were still asleep. I open the car door and careful not to wake them unbuckled their harness. I reached out to grab Masen still waiting for Emmett to come out a grab Libby.

Finally what seemed like a lifetime but in reality it was probably 2 minutes he came out.

"What the hell took you so long?" I whispered to him. I didn't want to risk waking up Masen.

"Relax Bells I was on the crapper. Rosalie made her "famous" shrimp scampi and she should know my now anything that lives in the water gives me the shits. I swear women, with all that shitting I just did I think I lost about 5 pounds." He said rubbing his stomach like he's in pain.

"Yikes, well at least your day was a little bit better then mine." I said as I was putting Masen down in his bed. Emmett did the same with Libby.

We left both doors shut halfway and turned their monitors on so we can hear them when they wake up. I walked to the living room with Emmett trailing behind me. We sat down on the couch and I just stared at the blank screen on the TV thinking about today's events.

"What happened today with Edward? Did he do something to piss you off because I swear he is my best friend, but I'll kick is ass if I have to" He asked me becoming furious.

"He asked Tanya to move in with him." I will not cry, I will not cry.

"Yep, I'm gonna kill him." He said standing up and heading towards the door. Wait was he really gonna go over there?!

"Emmett wait! Sit your ass down! Listen I've come to realize that Edward and I will never happen again. Yes it hurts like hell, yes we share 2 beautiful kids, yes a part of me will always love him. But I have to let him go. Obviously he's moved on, I guess I will have to do the same. I know it's going to be hard but I need to do this." Now I can let the tears falls.

Emmett reached out for me and I just lost it right there. Everything that happened today and last year came flooding in my head. Edward and I separating, Edward moving out, signing the divorce papers, him telling me that he met someone, meeting Tanya for the first time at OUR hangout that WE always go to with OUR friends, being the 7th wheel, now this whole move in situation.

"Shhh Bella, I know this is killing you but like you said it is time for you to move on. You can't let the past dictate your future. It's time for YOU to be happy."

Emmett is right. SHOCKER. It is time for me to be happy. I'm no longer Bella Cullen. I am Bella Swan. Single ready to mingle.


	5. Into the Groove

Chapter 5: Into the Groove

Since that day at the park and my wake up call I decided that I was going to have a girls day out with Alice and Rosalie. Esme who I still think of as another mother figure was kind to volunteer to watch the kids.

We've been shopping for hours and decided that we needed at break. We chose to eat pizza since it was Rosalie's favorite food at the moment. Did I mention she was 6 months pregnant. I'm hoping for a girl, one Emmett is enough to handle for a lifetime.

"I talked to Edward the other day he told me about Tanya moving in." Alice told me.

"Yep." Was my only response.

"How do you feel about it?"

"Honestly Alice I'm over it. He's a big boy he can make his own decisions. Do I agree with them? No. But we're not together anymore so he can do whatever the hell he wants because I'm done." I told Alice. She may be his sister but she is one of my best friends who I can tell everything to.

Rosalie was quiet the whole time which is un-Rosalie like. She was giving me this look like I was fool of shit.

"You still love him." It was a fact not a question.

"Some part of me still does. But like I told Emmett it's time for me to move on and close the chapter of Bella and Edward. He's moved on why can't I do the same?"

"Bella we all love you, just promise us that you won't give your heart out to just anyone." Alice said.

"When and IF I find the right guy he needs to know my kids come first." I explained to both of them. Emilia and Masen mean the world to me.

After eating we headed off to drop Alice at her house since it was the closest. Rose stayed in the car because her feet were killing her. I popped open the truck to grab all the bags that Alice had. I wasn't paying much attention to my surrounding when I accidentally bumped into someone from behind me causing me to drop all the bags I had in my hands.

"Gosh I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention and I didn't know anyone was behind me." I told the stranger who I have yet to look at.

"Sorry it was my fault. I could see you needed help with all those bags. My apologies." Mystery man told me.

I finally looked up to who the voice belonged to and was blown away with how gorgeous he is. Tall about 6 feet, brown hair, blue eyes, and major scruff. Usually that's a big turn off for me, a man with scruff but with him he can definitely pull it off.

I finally snapped out of it when he cleared his throat giving me a smirk like he knew I was checking him out. I felt my face burn. How embarrassing.

"I'm Jamie."

Holy shit!


	6. Open Your Heart

Chapter 6: Open Your Heart

I stared at him for I don't know how long until he cleared his throat trying to get my attention.

"B-Bella. Bella."

I reached out to shake his extended hand and once they touched I had a tingly feeling. He stared at both out hands. Did he feel it too?

"Bella. That's a beautiful name. I assume it's short for Isabella?" He asked me still holding my hand.

"Yep." I didn't know what else to say.

He sadly let go of my hand.

"S-so how do you know Jasper?" I asked him. Why is this guy making me so nervous?

"We work at the same law firm. I actually just transferred here from LA and he was kind enough to invite me over for beer and to talk about the upcoming cases. I was just about to leave when we bumped into each. I'm really glad he offered a second beer."

" And why is that?"

" Then I would've left a lot sooner and we wouldn't have met." He told me looking into my eyes. I could stare at him all day but I needed to get Rose home and see my beautiful babies.

Crap, Rose! I saw her with her mouth hanging open and a dazed look on her face. Yep that man will do that to you. Should I be jealous? Wait, she's married to my brother you dumbass AND expecting a baby.

Jamie let out a small chuckle. He knows the effect he has on women.

"Well, um I better get going. I need to get my sister in law home and I need to pick up my kids from their grandmothers house. So yeah. It was great meeting you. Hopefully we'll bump into each other again sometime." I rambled. I hope he understood me since I was talking so fast.

"Of course. Until then Isabella."

Swoon

 **A.N. I WAS GONNA END IT THERE BUT YOU'VE ALL BEEN SO NICE WITH YOUR REVIEWS!**

I got into my car and drove off.

"Alright spill! What the hell did I just witness?" She demanded.

"What?" I said innocently.

"Don't keep me in suspense. What's his name? Why was he at my brothers house? Is he single?" She threw question after question.

"His name is Jamie he works with Jasper at the law firm he just transferred. As for being single? I don't have a clue. God Rose I could barely form a complete sentence around him."

"Well if he is in fact single. I'd say go for it." Rose said giving me the stamp of approval.

"We just met. I don't think rushing into things is a good idea. I mean look what happened with Edward."

"Why do you keep bringing up Edward in every conversation?"

"I don't know." I mumbled. We were quiet the rest of the drive to her house.

I pulled into her driveway and gave her a hug goodbye. She went around to the driver side window.

"Think about it okay? This could be the guy that you've been waiting for. I'm not saying to jump into a relationship with him right away. Be friends first, get to know each other." With one final "I'll talk to you later" she left.

Hmmm friends?


	7. If I Can't Have You

EDWARD'S POV

Watching the love of my life and my two precious babies leave felt like a huge hole as been punch through my chest. I never wanted this divorce to happen. I know the demanding hours and nights where I'm stuck at the hospital took a toll on both of us. Bella was able to handle work and taking care of two children under the age of 2 alone. When Bella told me she wanted a divorce that hurt more than getting hit in the balls by a baseball in high school.

Bella and I had been separated for three months when I met Tanya. She is cute, bubbly personality, very talkative. Nothing like Bella. We met at the grocery store where I was buying my food for the week for my new apartment when I accidentally hit her with my shopping cart. We got to talking, well she did all the talking I just nodded my head along with everything she was saying. She asked me for coffee and the next thing I know we're dating.

I'm not in love with Tanya far from it. Shit we haven't even had sex yet. I don't think I could ever make love to someone who isn't Bella she's the only women I've ever been with. Yes I am still madly in love with her. I miss her everyday and our kids. God Libby and Masen mean the world to me. When I told Tanya about my kids I could tell she wasn't too thrilled.

Ask me again why I am with Tanya? Oh right because I'm a dumbass okay. To this day I still don't know why. When I introduced Tanya to everyone the reaction that I got was what I was expecting. Everyone was furious except Bella. I could see it in her eyes the hurt I was causing her bringing another women to the mix, but it went away as soon as it came.

We've been dating for nine months now when I asked Tanya to move in with me. When I told Bella she was more upset about the fact that our kids have never met her. I didn't want them around her just yet. It bad enough that I only get to spend time with them 3 out of 7 days I want all my focus on them.

I arrived at my apartment and was surprised that Tanya and already started moving her things in. I opened my bedroom door and was shocked to find what was awaiting for me in my bedroom.

What. The. Fuck

 **AN: I tried giving Edward's POV a shot. Honestly I'm not very happy with it but I wanted to put something out there so I wouldn't keep you waiting for a new chapter.**

 **Let me know what you think. I'll be doing Bella's point of view for the rest of this story.**

 **This will be a BELLA/EDWARD story**


	8. Cover Your Tracks

**First and foremost I would like to say thank you again to everyone reading and enjoying my story. Also I would like to give a shoutout to** _ **ana rod **_**and** _ **snoopylover60**_ **. You both are so awesome! Thank you for recommending my story to your Facebook group.**

 **pages/Twilight-Fanfiction-RECS/181558238660837**

 **And don't forget to check out** _ **Cheatward's Spot**_ **on Facebook where you can find other amazing stories.**

Chapter 8: Cover Your Tracks

The following week went by fast. I was busy getting the final decorations put up for the elementary school sing-along and I was also spending most of my time with Libby and Masen before they had to go to their dads place. Tanya is suppose to meet them for the first time since she's already moved in. Wow, that didn't take long did it.

Moving on, after Edward picks them both up Alice has invited me over for dinner at her place since she knew every time the kids leave I have this empty feeling inside me.

Speaking of Edward, where the hell is he? He's fifteen minutes late. He better have a damn good excuse for keeping my babies waiting. It's not like they even notice anyways since they're distracted watching Peppa Pig.

Finally he pulls into my drive way.

"Alright loves, daddy is here." Finally

"Yay daddy!" They both shout running to the front door waiting for me to open it.

I opened the door both kids running towards Edward who has his arms wide open for them. I could see Tanya in the front seat, she gives me a small wave which I return back to her. Edward looks tired as hell which isn't surprising since he's probably sleeping with his girlfriend all freaking night celebrating living together.

Gah why am I jealous again? Oh that right, because while I was stupid mourning over my failed marriage, he was out hooking up with Tanya. Yeah that's it. Even saying her name makes me want to vomit. It's not that she isn't a nice person. I mean, I met her a few times when Esme was kind enough to watch the kids when we all went out to dinner. She's just a PAIN IN MY ASS. All she talks about is herself, the latest gossip in entertainment news, and whether or not her job as a hairstylist will bring in any famous celebrities. Yeah, good luck with that princess.

"You're late." I told him. We promised ourselves that we won't argue in front of our kids. But this was pushing it.

"Sorry, I had to fill the car up with gas and Tanya needed a change of address so we stopped at the post office."

"You couldn't wait to do that after you picked up the kids?" I said crossing my arms.

"We did leave early, I didn't think the post office would take that long." He said defensively.

"Whatever."

"Why are you pissed at me? It wasn't my fault. I'm sorry okay." I gave him a look of warning to watch his tone since the kids were still in his arms. I gave them each one last kiss goodbye and handed Edward their backpacks. Telling them I would see Sunday night.

As soon as they left my phone started ringing. Alice.

"Is dinner canceled?" I answered.

"Oh no girly, I just wanted to tell you to wear something nice." Okay she must be up to something. Since when does she have me dress up for dinner at her place?

"May I ask why?"

"Jasper brought a friend over." And with that she hung up.


	9. Sweet Emotion

**Thanks again to everyone reading and reviewing my story. I would like to give a shoutout to** _ **beegurl13**_ **for creating this amazing banner. Don't get confused with Anna Kendrick being Bella this is NOT a Jessica and Edward story**

 **Banner is posted in my bio**

Chapter 9: Sweet Emotion

I was beyond nervous arriving at Alice and Jaspers house. I didn't want to get out of my car until I heard Emmett honk his horn scaring the shit out of me. He pulled up beside me rolling down Rosalie's window laughing.

"Aww, were you waiting for your big brother to hold your hand?" He asked me like he was talking to a child.

"Bite me bitch." Was my smart reply. Emmett continued to laugh as he got out of the car while Rose was fixing her makeup.

"No need for the foul language little sister, it's all good. Anyways, I heard from Jasper that he invited someone from his work and word on the street is he's the cats meow. Whatever the fuck that means." He told me as were walking to the door with his arm around my shoulders.

"I didn't know you guys were coming?"

"Couldn't pass on free food."

"Hellooo pregnant wife here." Rosalie said catching up to us.

"Shit, sorry babe." Emmett said wrapping is other arm around her.

"Yeah, yeah."

Before we could knock, the door was yanked open revealing a very excited Alice.

"About time people. Jasper keeps picking at the tenderloin and it's getting really annoying." She told us giving everyone a hug, she whispered if I was okay in my ear. With a nod we walked into the dining room. Jasper and I gave each other and hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's eat" Jasper told everyone already reaching for the mashed potatoes.

I noticed that the only empty seat was next to Jamie. Hmm this could be a interesting night.


	10. More Than Words

**Sorry for the late update.**

 **Thanks to everyone for the reviews/followers/favorites**

 **Shout out to** _ **beegurl13**_ **for the new banner! Check it out in my bio.**

Chapter 10: More Than Words

I regretted immediately letting Tanya move in. We've never spend more than a few hours together since I've never asked her to stay the night before. I know what everyone is thinking. Yes we've been dating nine months but with work and the kids all I wanted to do was go home and spend time with them alone,and the days they're not with me I'd like to get much needed sleep. Now that my father Carlisle hired more staff at the hospital I'm starting to work a lot less. I know I don't love Tanya. When she says she loves me, my reply is always with a me too.

The day she moved all her stuff to my apartment it was a big shocker. Who knew a person could like so much leopard print shit. My once grey bedspread was now leopard, along with my pillowcases and curtains. The first night was awkward to say the least. Sharing the same bed with someone other than Bella made it an uncomfortable night.

Tanya for the past few days kept trying to initiate sex. Every night before bed she would always rub her chest on me and give me light kisses on my neck. I finally had enough and told her I had a lot of work to do. I slept on the couch by "accident" and every night after that so I was exhausted.

Today I'm picking up my kids from Bella's. It would be the first time introducing them to Tanya. Tanya needed to go to the post office for a change of address so we left early to pick up my kids. I was planning on picking them up first but she insisted that it wouldn't take that long since it was on the way and I needed to stop to fill my car up with gas. I was extremely nervous the whole ride over there.

The post office took FOREVER with the long lines and me having to repeat to Tanya plenty of times my address. We finally left, I checked the time and I was fifteen minutes late. Shit! I finally pulled into Bella's driveway, the door opened revealing my two beautiful children running towards me. I got on my knees opening my arms wide giving them hugs and kisses.

I finally looked up at Bella who did not look happy by the way. I explained the situation to her trying to not argue in front of the kids since I was still holding them but she's making this very difficult. Bella gave the kids one last kiss goodbye.

Here it is, the moment of truth. I buckled the kids in their car seats and went to the driver side and got in. I drove off noticing how quiet everyone is.

I cleared my throat.

"Tanya I would like to introduce you to my princess Libby, and my little man Masen. This is my friend Tanya" the look she gave me when I said "friend" was not a happy one.

Tanya turned around in her seat giving them each a huge smile.

"Hi cuties. You two are so adorable." Okay, so far so good.

I looked in the rear view mirror waiting for their reaction when Libby spoke.

"Why you wif my daddy?" My precious baby girl asked her.

"Well, sweetie I'm your daddies girlfriend. Do you know what a girlfriend is?" She asked her. Yeah like my three year old would know what that is.

Both Masen and Libby shook their heads no.

"You'll know when your older." Was her smart response.

It was quiet the rest of the ride home. Both kids have fallen asleep. I pulled into my parking spot. I opened the back door careful not to wake the kids since they looked so peaceful. Masen started stiring and once he saw we were home he wanted to be put down, Libby was still passed out so I carried her inside. Tanya was already inside probably watching TMZ.

Once inside Masen had a funny look on his face.

"Dat anmal daddy?" He said pointing to the leopard curtains. Even my little man hates the leopard.

"Tanya hung those up." I told him setting Libby down on the couch.

"Why?"

"Well, because she lives here too little man." Masen started crying. That was not something I expecting. I kneeled down in front of him wiping his tears.

"Masen what's wrong buddy?"

"I want mommy hewa too." Me too little man, me too. "Do I still haf my woom." I chuckled at that question.

"Of course buddy."

Libby woke up after mine and Masen's little conversation. I looked at my watch as saw that it was a little after four.

"Okay munchkins, who wants to watch some Frozen until dinner?" I asked them knowing what their answer would be.

"Me! I do!" They shouted excitedly. I love it when they are this excited to want to watch a movie with me.

Tanya opened the door to the bedroom with an irritated look on her face.

"Edward, could you keep the noise level to a minimum? I'm trying to watch E! news."

"Sorry T" I told her not even sorry at all. If my kids wanted to make noise then so be it.

Dinner was eaten, Frozen was finished, now it was time for bed. I tucked Masen in first and gave him a kiss goodnight.

I entered Libby's room next. She was cuddled with her teddy bear that I bought her on her first birthday. Usually before she goes to bed, I like to read her a bedtime story. After we finished reading I stood up to put the book away. My princess was noticeably quiet which isn't like her.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked her tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Daddy, do you wov mommy?" She asked me.

"Of course I do sweetheart." Always.

"Den why is Tanwa hewa not mommy?"

How do you explain to your three year old that her mother and I are horrible and communicating. I know that my job put a strain on our marriage, but, if she would just open up and tell me that my long hours aren't making her happy I would've told my father to hire more staff a long time ago. Instead she asks for a divorce without even trying to work this out.

I looked at my baby girl. God she looks so much like Bella. I answered her the only way I could.

"I wish she was here too princess." I gave her a kiss goodnight. I shut the light, left her door opened halfway and headed to my spot on the couch.


	11. Eyes On Fire

**Sorry for the late update. I had a case of writers block.**

Chapter 11: Eyes On Fire

Jamie stood up to pull out my chair, I gave him a quiet thank you embarrassed that everyone's eyes were on us. His reply was to give me his signature smile. I was about to reach for the wine when Jamie got to it first.

"Here, let me." he said pouring the wine into my glass. His arm brushed against mine sending shivers down my body.

"Thanks." I said finally looking up at him.

"Anytime."

Jasper cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Where are my manners. Everyone this is Jamie, he's new to the law firm. He actually transferred from LA and he's one badass, he actually just won us a huge case that's been kicking our ass the past few weeks."

"Nice to meet everyone. Jasper here is one funny guy, the stories he has about everyone makes for an interesting day at the office." Jamie said to everyone.

Gah I hope Jasper didn't say anything embarrassing about me.

"Tell us about yourself man." Emmett asked him while filling is plate with so much food.

"Well, I'm originally from New York up until I was 18. I decided to move to LA for law school. It was hard at first transitioning since I'm very close to my family. Eventually I graduated with honors and I was working for Volturi Law until now. LA wasn't where I wanted to be anymore so I decided that Seattle was a good place to start new." Jamie told everyone.

Hmm no mention of girlfriend or ex girlfriend.

"Are you leaving anyone behind?"

Thank you Alice!

Jamie's face turned red with the mention of a girlfriend.

"I did have a girlfriend but we ended our relationship five months ago when I decided to transfer here." He stated

The rest of the night was full of laughter and getting to know Jamie more. I found out he's 28, he likes baseball, golfing, his favorite beer is Guiness, he enjoys comedy and horror movies, his favorite author is Stephen King, if he wasn't a lawyer he'd want to be a teacher.

"You know I'm actually a teacher myself." I told him feeling more confident talking to him.

"Really? What grade?"

"Kindergarten. I love kids. I actually have two, Elizabeth and Masen. They mean more to me than anything in the world." I started to get a little teary eyed talking about them. I miss them so much.

Jamie wiped the corner of my eyes. His hand lingered on my cheek. I felt like I couldn't breath.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow night." Jamie said looking into my eyes.

"I'd love too." I responded quickly.

What a way to end the night.


	12. I've Had The Time of My Life

**Thank you for the reviews/followers/favorites**

 **Here's a new chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: (I've Had) The Time of My Life

The next night couldn't come fast enough. I was nervous and excited to be going on my date with Jamie. I couldn't believe he had asked me out! Alice came over to drop off a new outfit for me to wear nothing to fancy just a simple pair of black leggings with an asymmetrical grey top and black flats.

My phone started ringing I saw that it was Jamie calling me. Did I mention that we exchanged numbers last night? Gah I'm so excited!

"Hello?" I said, trying to contain my voice.

"Hello beautiful, I want to let you know that I'm five minutes away from your house."

"Okay, I will see you then." I replied smiling.

Exactly five minutes later my doorbell rang. I quickly sprayed on my winter candy apple body spray, then I grabbed my clutch and answered the door.

Holy shit! There stood Jamie in a navy blue button down with his sleeves rolled up and black jeans. I think I just had a little drool come out of my mouth. In his hands were yellow tulips.

"Hey beautiful." He said leaning over to give me a kiss on the cheek.

He even smelled nice. Like a spicy woodsy scent.

"Hi, you look amazing." I told him honestly. He handed me the flowers.

"You look breathtakingly beautiful." Cue the blush. "Shall we?"

"Yes. So how was your day? Anything interesting?" I asked while getting into his car which just so happens to be an Audi.

"Nothing to exciting in the morning or afternoon, but the evening is another story."

"And why is that?" I said playing along.

"I have the pleasure of eating dinner with the most beautiful women that I have ever met. And I want to know everything there is to know about you." He said reaching over to grab my hand. He laced our hands together giving the back of mine a kiss.

"I'm the lucky one. I mean look at you, you're gorgeous. Women have to be throwing themselves at you constantly."

"I don't really notice. And besides the only women I care about looking at me is sitting right next to me." He said looking straight in my eyes while we were stopped at the stop light.

We arrived at Canlis restaurant. He took me to the most expensive restaurant in Seattle?! He went around and opened my door.

Jamie saw my reaction, he just chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist. We walked up to the hostess who was giving Jamie a flirtatious smile.

"Reservations for two under Dwyer." He told the hostess ignoring the way she was looking at him.

"Right this way Mr. Dwyer." She was really starting to get on my nerves. First she flirts now she's pretending that I'm not here. Rude much? "Here you go Mr. Dwyer. Is there anything else I can get for you?" She asked sticking her chest out.

"Yes." Wait, what? He wasn't serious was he?

The hostess eyes lit up.

"The manager. You're being extremely unprofessional and you're making my date and I uncomfortable. So would you please get your manager. I'd like to speak to them about your actions." He told her with authority.

She quickly left to get the manager. When she came back with the manager she looked like she was about to cry. Jamie explained to him the situation and we were told that a bottle of wine would be on them.

"Sorry baby, women like that are the reason why I deal with so many divorce cases." He said apologetically. Wait he called me baby? Cue the blush again.

"Jamie it's okay, really. It's her fault not yours." I reached over to grab his hand assuring him.

Our dinner was delicious. I told him more about myself, my kids and Edward. Right when we were about to order dessert my phone rang.

I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Edward.

"Hello?" I answered

"Bella get to the hospital right away it's Libby."

That was all I heard before I stormed out of the restaurant.


	13. Where Do I Begin

**Another chapter but in Edward's POV.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: Edward's POV Part 3

After my talk with my daughter I knew something had to change. This thing that I have with Tanya obviously isn't working out. I'll have to talk with her in the morning but for right now I'm trying to remember why Bella and I couldn't work things out.

 **FLASHBACK**

I had just gotten off from a long day at work when I heard Bella through the baby monitor talking to Masen.

"I wish daddy could be see how much you've grown. My precious little man you're getting so big. Yes you are. I love you."

What does that mean? Of course I notice how much my son had grown. I'm not that terrible. Bella should know that it's exhausting coming home after my long shift and all I want to do is sleep and spend as much time with the kids before I have to repeat the same thing over again.

I heard Bella come down the stairs.

"Hey, you're home early. Which is surprising because I didn't expect you for at least another couple of hours." She said walking past me to put Masen's bottle in the sink.

"It wasn't that busy. Aren't you happy that I'm home early?" I said as I was walking to grab a Heineken from the fridge.

"I'm always happy when you're home. I'm just surprised. Gah why do you always assume things?"

"You tell me? You always have some smart comment about me working late and when I do get home early you're not happy? Fuck Bella what more do you want from me?" I asked her frustrated.

"A divorce."

 **END FLASHBACK**

And that was it. I packed my belongings and left the house to her. We didn't even try to work it out. She'd given up on us. I know we'd still be together if we would've taken a couple of days apart and had a long talk. But she was quick to hand me the divorce papers.

~YSTO~

The next morning I woke up to Masen and Libby climbing on me. I always enjoy these types of morning when I can hear their adorable laugh knowing that I was the cause of it.

"Morning munchkins." I told them, giving each of them a kiss.

"We's hungy daddy." Masen said rubbing his stomach for effect.

"Yeah, we's want waffles." Libby added.

"Well, I can't let my babies starve now can I? Come on little loves help daddy in the kitchen."

After our breakfast we decided that today would consist of playing princess and dragon, watching Frozen for the billionth time, coloring, and going to the park later. I haven't gotten around talking to Tanya yet.

We had just finished dinner just the three of us since Tanya is too busy working on different hairstyles for work. Fine by me, more time with my kids.

"Daddy we's go to da pawk?" Libby asked sweetly.

I was about to reply with a yes when my phone started ringing.

"Hold on munchkins. Hello?"

"Hey Edward it's Eleazar, listen I need you to sign a release form for the motorcycle patient that you attended to a couple of days ago. We've decided to send him home a few days early and he's asking for you." He asked.

"Can't Carlisle sign it? He was also the attending doctor, and I'm busy at the moment." I told him while looking at my kids who were excited about the possibility of going to the park.

"Apparently the patient wants to speak to the doctor who helped him, and that would be you." Great just great.

"Alright, I'll be there in a half hour." I sighed clearly frustrated.

I hung up the phone and looked at my angels knowing what I'm about to say next will break their little hearts.

"Sorry my loves I have to go to work for a little while. I promise that we'll go to the park tomorrow."

"But yous pwomised now." Masen said on the verge of crying.

"Come here you two. I know that I promised but I shouldn't be gone that long. Hey maybe it will still be light outside by the time I get back, then we can go okay?" I tried to reassure them.

"Hey Edward I can take them?" Tanya said coming out of the room.

I thought about it. Maybe it's not such a good idea, but the look on their faces were enough to make me give in.

"If you're sure. I shouldn't be gone for more than an hour at the most."

"Yes Edward I'm sure. And besides it gives me an opportunity to get to know them better." She told me smiling at the idea.

"Okay. Alright munchkins Tanya is going to take you to the park. I want you both to behave and listen to her okay?" I told them.

They both nodded their heads yes. Giving them each a kiss I finally left.

I arrived at the hospital and I was quick to sign the release forms. I was about to head out when my phone rang.

I checked the caller ID and saw that it was Tanya.

"Hey T. I'm about to leave."

"Edward, I'm on my way over to the hospital your daughter broke her arm."

WHAT THE FUCK!

"What do you mean she broke her arm? T! You were suppose to be watching them!" I shouted, the whole hospital probably heard me.

"She was playing on the swing and I was watching a video on youtube about a certain type of hairstyle, you know how important my job is.

"I don't give a shit about your job! I want to know why you weren't watching them! Damnit T, how is she? Is she crying? How's Masen? Is he hurt?"

"Would you relax Ed, Masen is fine he wasn't stupid enough to jump off the swing. Oh look we're here" She said nonchalant. She hung up the phone while I ran outside to meet them.

Libby was crying clutching her arm to her chest while Masen was also in tears because his sister was in pain.

"Prepare the x-ray room my daughter will be in there." I ordered

I gently picked up Libby who was crying harder now repeating "hit hurts" I stuck my hand out so Masen can hold it while we walked to the examination room.

I turned to Tanya who was picking at her nails like nothing was wrong. I made eye contact with security letting them know that Tanya isn't going anywhere.

I gently laid Libby on the bed. I reached for her arm but she shook her head no.

"No daddy it huwts. No touchy." My baby girl cried.

"Sweetheart, I need to make sure it's not broken." I tried to reassure her.

I was finally able to examine her arm and by the looks of it, it doesn't look broken but I want to make sure with the x-ray.

Shit! I need to let Bella know.

I quickly went to my favorite contacts on my iPhone and clicked her name. She picked up quick.

"Hello?"

"Bella get to the hospital right away, it's Libby." I told her frantically.

She hung up. Shit, that's not good. But right now my daughter is getting her x-rays and I need to be with her.

I'm not looking forward to the wrath of Bella when she realizes that it's Tanya's fault.


	14. You Belong With Me

**Another chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: You Belong With Me

EPOV

I am extremely nervous for Bella to get here. Fortunately Libby's arm wasn't broke so that's a good thing. She does have to wear a cast for a couple of weeks. My little girl was currently asleep from the pain medicine they given her so now would be a good time to talk to Tanya.

I went into the waiting room and she was still watching videos on her phone. I cleared my throat getting her attention.

"Yes?"

"You know since I've been with you I kept asking myself why are we even together? But I've come to realize that the only reason that could be was because I was trying to fill a void in my heart that disappeared when my wife decided to end our marriage. In return I acted selfishly and I hurt the one women that means the most to me than anything. Having you move in was the biggest mistake of my life, you had nowhere else to go and I felt sorry for you! You also made me believe that I could trust you with my kids! My poor baby girl is asleep on pain killers because of the pain that you caused her! But you don't give a shit do you? All you fucking care about is yourself!" I yelled getting my point across. Everyone in the hospital could hear me now.

"You left that bitch alone with our kids!"

Shit Bella's here.

"I asked you a fucking question. Did you or did you not leave them alone with HER." Bella asked me in a deadly voice.

"Yeah. I did, I'm so sorry Bella." I said with my head down feeling ashamed.

I finally looked up at her and I saw that she wasn't alone. WHO THE FUCK IS THIS GUY? Before I could ask she interrupted me.

"Wow just wow. Out of all the stupid shit you've done in your life, this right here beats it. And YOU" she looks over to Tanya. "You better believe that once you leave this hospital that I will come looking for you and I will destroy that so-called pretty little face of yours. You hurt my kid? I will hurt you. It's eye for an eye bitch!" Bella said in a deadly calm voice.

Tanya looked like she wanted to cry but honestly I could careless.

"Get your shit out off my house and if your not out by the time I get back I'll have the cops physically remove you." I told her making sure only she can hear me.

Tanya stormed out. The whole hospital was looking at us but all I could see was Bella and the asshole that was rubbing her shoulders trying to calm her down. Jealously was all that I was feeling at the moment. No one touches MY Bella.

The asshole noticed me staring at their interaction.

"Hey man, Jamie." He said sticking his hand out.

"Edward." I replied shaking his hand. "How do you two know each other?" I had to ask.

"I actually work with you brother-in-law Jasper, he and I were having a couple of beers and his place when his wife and Bella arrived home and she and I bumped into each other. I asked her to have dinner with me tonight to get to know one another better." He replied smoothly.

"Okay I really don't have time for this. What room is Libby in?" Bella asked me trying to ease the tension.

"She's in room 102 but she's actually sleeping. Why don't I take you there." I offered.

"Thanks." Bella smiled

"Sorry man, family only." I smirked at him, wrapping my arm around Bella's shoulder.

Yeah fucker, family only!


	15. All Around Me

**Thank you everyone for the reviews/followers/favorites**

 **Sorry for the late update.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: All Around Me

BPOV

A few weeks has passed since the accident, and a lot of things have changed. Libby's arm was out of her cast which I'm grateful for. Things with Jamie have been amazing, we have labeled ourselves boyfriend/girlfriend, and what I'm most shocked about is Edward. He's over and my house constantly saying he wants to spend more time with the kids now that he doesn't work as often.

I was in the kitchen doing dishes when the doorbell rang. Hmm I wasn't expecting anybody. I was happy to see Jamie on my doorstep. I gave him a huge smile and a kiss on the lips, which he gladly returned.

"Hey baby." He said while holding me close to him.

"Hey yourself." With another kiss I let him inside my house.

I walked into the kitchen and to the fridge to get him a beer and a water for me. I recently stocked up on Guinness since I knew that was his favorite. I handed him the beer and I received a kiss as a thank you walking to the couch.

"Where the kids?" Jamie asked, noticing the house was really quiet.

"Edward took them to the children's museum and dinner after." I said snuggling to him. He put his arm around me and held me close.

"Whatever shall we do Ms. Swan?" He asked seductively.

We were nowhere near that stage in our relationship and even if we were, I don't think I could ever be with someone other than Edward in that way. It's like he owns my body. I don't know what's he's done with Tanya and I don't really want to find out. It would kill me to know that he's been with someone else that way.

"Goof ball." I said hitting him on his arm. "I don't know? I'm too lazy to do anything." I joked with him.

"Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to dinner and a movie, but since you're too lazy I guess I better leave." He said jokingly standing up.

"Sit down you goof." I told him pulling him back down. Jamie grabbed my face and attached his lips to mine for a very heated kiss.

Our little moment was interrupted by Edward letting himself in with sleeping children in his arms.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something." He said in a harsh tone.

"Hey, you guys are back early." I told him getting up from the couch.

"Masen was exhausted from all the fun he had at the museum so we decided to come home early. But if you're too busy I could take them back to my place." Edward said giving Jamie a hard look.

"No no no, it's fine. We were planning on doing something but it can wait another time. Right Jamie?" I asked him.

Jamie gave me a smile while grabbing my hand and giving it a kiss. Edward did not look to happy with the display of affection he was giving me. Guilt was washing over me. Maybe we shouldn't be doing this in front of Edward.

"I should go. I call you later okay?" Jamie said.

I nodded my head giving him a small smile. I walked him to the door giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and shut the door. I went back to the living room and saw that Edward wasn't there anymore. He must've put the kids in their beds.

I was getting myself another water from the fridge was I felt Edward's body on me. My body felt like it was on fire with his close proximity. He reached over to grab a beer a saw that I only had Guinness and Mikes Hard Lemonade. He didn't say anything about it but I could tell he wasn't too pleased. Then all of a sudden Edward's voice was all serious.

"We need to talk."


	16. She Will Be Loved

Chapter 16: She Will Be Loved

EPOV

It was time to have the "talk" that we have been avoiding for almost a year. Seeing Bella get comfortable with someone other than me was like a knife to my heart and a wake up call. If I wanted my family back I'm going to have to fight like hell to get her back.

"What is their to talk about?" Bella asked. Why is she so stubborn?

"I don't know, how about the fact you and Jamie seem to be getting close." Once I said that I immediately regretted it.

"Oh my god! You seriously have some nerve since you were the one who began dating Tanya months after we separated and the fact that you asked her to move in with you. So don't give me that shit about Jamie and I being together because honestly it's none of your damn business." Bella said getting defensive.

"I'm sorry I said that, but you need to know that my relationship with Tanya was a huge mistake one that I regret."

"Then why were you with her?"

"I don't know. Probably because you were so quick to ask for the divorce that I felt so low that I needed someone to be there for me I guess." I said staring down at the floor. When I looked up at Bella I saw that she was pissed.

"So you're saying that because of me you needed someone to fill that void? Wow unbelievable." She started pacing. "Did you know that I already felt like a single parent every time you're at work since you were rarely home?" I shook my head no. "Yeah I did, even when you got home. All you ever did was say hi, kiss the kids and go to bed. What kind of marriage is that?" I honestly didn't know what to say to that. There was no excuse for my actions and I was the one who volunteered for extra hours at work.

"You should've said something, at least let me know my hours were the problem." Now I was the one pacing. "I can't read minds Bella, you need to open up to me instead of taking the easy way out."

"Even if I did it wouldn't matter anyways. I felt you slipping away and I was the cause of it." I was about to interrupt. "Hear me out, you chose to work longer than necessary to avoid being with me. When you're not working all your time is spent with the kids, which I'm not complaining because they need their father. But there was never a time when it was just us." Bella said getting choked up at the end of her sentence.

"I wasn't slipping away." I said reaching for her hands "I was doing what I thought was right, you know making enough money for us to live on." I gave each hand a kiss. "I love you so much, and when you asked for the divorce it killed me inside. Baby give us another chance. Let me make this right."

"I can't."


	17. We Belong Together

**Thank you for the reviews/followers/favorites**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 17: We Belong Together

BPOV

I saw the hurt in his eyes when I told him I can't give him another chance. Edward had almost a year of making it right, but when he moved on with Tanya that sealed the deal of ever getting back together. I love him so much but he hurt me getting together with her so quick. Is he only saying these things because I'm with Jamie? Or does he really still love me? It doesn't matter anyways, he's too late I've moved on.

"Bella please, I want our family back together, I love you three so much." Edward said on the verge of tears. "Give us another chance."

"No. I have so much animosity towards you. God Edward you were with Tanya! She lived with you! You shared the same bed!" I shouted.

"Bella, I was never with Tanya that way." He stated. Ha! Yeah right. That was his live in girlfriend.

"I call major bullshit on that." Now I was getting angry. Why won't he just admit that he's tainted?

"Bella I'm telling you the truth. Tanya moved in out of pity since her lease was up and she had nowhere else to go. We only shared the same bed once then she tried to initiate sex that's when I started sleeping on the couch. I swear Bella nothing ever happened between her and I." Edward said begging me to believe him.

I was about to rebuttal when I heard the baby monitor go off signaling that Libby was awake. I left Edward standing there while I went into our daughters bedroom.

"Hey baby girl what wrong?" I quietly asked her.

"Nofing, where's daddy?" She asked me looking around for her dad.

"I'm right here pumpkin." Edward said sneaking up on us.

Libby opened her arms indicating that she wants him to pick her up. I never get tired seeing those two together. She's definitely a daddy's girl. I left those two alone and went to check on Masen, my baby boy was passed out. I covered him with his blanket and went back to the living room.

I had so much to think about. My feelings for Jamie were strong, but my feelings for Edward were stronger. I honestly have no idea what to do. What I do know is that I won't give in to Edward that easy.


	18. Please, Please, Please

**Sorry for the long wait. I changed Emilia's name to Libby since I wasn't really happy with the name.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES A LEMON**

Chapter 18: Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want

EPOV

After putting Libby to sleep I went back to the living room to talk more with Bella. She was watching some random show on TV. I sat in the couch next to her we were both quiet. I must of dozed off because I woke up to Bella asleep on my shoulder. I could watch her sleep all day. She looked so peaceful. I felt her stir, she opened her eyes and we both stared at each other. I couldn't help myself I just had to kiss her. So I did.

Bella and I continued kissing. God I missed this, I missed her. She pulled away and what shocked me the most was her removing her shirt.

"God you're beautiful." I told her.

"I missed you Edward. Please make love to me." She begged. Who was I to deny her.

Bella helped me remove my shirt. She began leaving kisses down my chest which was a major turn on for me. I pulled her face to mine and began kissing her again. I reached behind her and I unclasped her bra revealing her breasts. I gave each breast proper attention. Bella's moans grew louder.

"Maybe we should continue this in the bedroom."

"Lead the way." She told me giving me a huge smile.

I lifted her up and walked to the bedroom we once shared as a married couple. I careful laid her down.

"May I?" I asked for permission to remove her jeans.

Bella nodded

I slowly removed her jeans from her body. I could smell her arousel.

"Mmmmm, Edward." Bella moaned

"Patience baby." I whispered kissing her lips once again. I can never get tired of kissing her. My tongue explored her mouth, she tasted delicious.

Bella shoved my shoulders back almost sending me to the ground. She let out a chuckle. I reached to touch her but she had other ideas. She took a hold of my hand and began sucking on my finger. I let out a loud moan. She released my finger with a pop.

She unbuttoned my shorts, her eyes never leaving mine and began stroking my erection.

"I can't begin to tell you how much I've missed you. The way you feel in my hands, it's like you were made for me." She said with so much love in her voice.

"I want you baby." I said getting ready to explode in her hands.

"Then have me."

She position herself above my erection. I couldn't wait to bury myself in her warmth. A moan escaped both are mouths. She began to move up and down.

"Edward!" Bella cried.

I was about to release when I felt myself being shaken.

"Edward... Edward... Edward!" Bella shouted in my ear. I was jolted awake by her constant shaking and her repeating my name.

Please tell me it wasn't a dream!

"Are you okay? You seem out of it." She said giving me a concerned look.

I nodded my head unable to look at her.

Damn it!


	19. Remembering Sunday

**I am so sorry for not updating is a while. I really wanted to put something out there for you to read.**

 **Thank you all for the alerts**

 **My chapters as of right now will be short, but they will get longer.**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 19: Remembering Sunday

BPOV

A two weeks has passed since the "talk" with Edward and I. Things were awkward between us since he left in such a hurry that night. I wonder if it was the dream he had, he wouldn't tell me anything about it he just said he had to go and that was it. Jamie had I are still going great. He is so fun to be around and it makes me feel really guilty because it's makes me think of the fun times I had with Edward.

Jamie was on his way to pick up the kids and I so we can go to Emmett and Rosalie's house for a barbecue. Emmett called me earlier letting me know Edward was going to be there as well, to say I was nervous is an understatement. The last time Jamie and Edward saw each other was the most awkward experience ever.

I just finished putting the finishing touches of the seven layer dip I was bringing when the door bell rang.

"Libby it's time to go sweetie." I told her while she was playing with her dolls. "Mason honey lets go."

I made my way over to the door expecting to see Jamie but was surprised to see someone else.

"Edward?"


	20. Coming Back For More

**Another chapter for all you lovely readers.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 20: Coming Back For More

BPOV

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I asked shocked to see him here.

"Since we're going to the same barbecue I thought all four of us could go together." He said giving me his signature smile.

I was about to reply when I saw Jamie's car pull in my driveway. Edward's smile faded when he saw Jamie walking towards me.

"Hey sweetheart, are you and the kids ready to go?" Jamie asked me giving a hug and kiss on the cheek. I glanced over at Edward and saw him scowling at our exchange.

Edwards cough got Jamie's attention.

"Hey." Was all he said. Edward just nodded clearly annoyed.

"Daddy you're here!" Libby shouted running to him with Mason following. Edward scooped both our kids in his arms and gave them each kisses all over their faces.

"Hey little loves, are you ready for a fun day?"

"Mmhmm wook I got a new pwetty dwess on." Libby told him showing off her new dress that my mom Renee bought her.

"Wook daddy we matching." Mason told him proudly. They both are wearing a navy shirt with khaki shorts and flip flops.

"You both look adorable." He said giving them each a kiss on their foreheads. "Want to ride with me to uncle Emmett and aunt Rosalie's house?"

They both nodded their heads excited to be riding with their father. I on the other hand was annoyed. If I knew he was coming I wouldn't have excepted Jamie's offer to drive all the way here to pick us up.

"I guess that leaves just us." I told him. He gave me a small smile. I could see in his eyes that he wasn't happy either.

This should be interesting.


	21. I Could Never Rescue You

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 21: Goodbye Until Tomorrow/ I Could Never Rescue You

EPOV

I knew Bella wasn't happy with me when I showed up unexpected at her house to pick her and our kids up. I just figured I'd save her from driving to her brothers house. What I didn't expect was for the asshole, I mean Jamie to show up as well. It really pissed me off that he was going to be there.

The car ride to Emmett and Rosalie's house was quick with Libby talking nonstop about Beauty and the Beast how Belle reminds her of her mother while Mason playing with his dinosaur that I bought him when I took them to an exhibit last weekend. I parked behind Jaspers car and got the two munchkins out of their car seats. I picked up Mason so he can reach to ring the doorbell.

"Sup rugrats, come here and give uncle Emmy a hug." Both kids ran to him almost knocking him off the ground with their force. It was quite hilarious. They both ran off to see Rose's growing baby bump. "Edward man how are ya?" He said giving me a man hug.

"How much have you had to drink?" I asked him noticing that he was extra happy.

"Not much, you know the usual two plus a few more, oh and Alice made some cocktail since Rose can't drink, I'm drinking on her behalf. So that's about it. For now." He said clearly drunk. "Where's my baby sis by the way?"

"She's on her way with Jamie." I replied grabbing myself a drink.

"I see. How do you feel about that?" He asked sounding less drunk, more serious.

"Honestly I fucking hate it. I know I have no right to feel this way since I was with Tanya and Bella had to put up with her."

"Dude, do you have any idea what she went through when you asked Tanya to move in with you?" I shook my head no. Bella never tells me what she's really feeling.

"She was devastated man. She kept saying it was time to move on which means she was never over you. I know my sister, she still loves you she's just too stubborn to admit it to you. You both need to communicate with each other better, you have two kids that are suffering from your stupidity. Everything could've been resolved if you would both talk you know that right."

I stood there not knowing what to say. When did Emmett get so smart? He was right, every time Bella and I try to talk we always end up arguing all over again.

I'm going to fight even harder for my family.

BPOV

The drive to my brothers house was filled with awkward silence. Even the radio wasn't helping at all. The whole time I kept thinking where do I see myself and Jamie's relationship going. I know I can't give him all of me. So what can I give him?

I broke out of my reverie when Jamie opened the car door for me. I gave him a small smile which he returned. His hand caressed my cheek, he was looking into my eyes like he was searching for something. He must've found something because he began kissing me. I knew what the kiss meant.

He was saying goodbye.


	22. Total Eclipse of the Heart

**I apologize chapter 10 accidentally got deleted so I had to repost them :-(**

Chapter 22: Total Eclipse of the Heart

BPOV

After Jamie pulled away from kissing me, I knew right then and there that it was over. He touched my forehead with his. We both stood like that for a few minutes then he pulled away.

"That was to remind me what could've been." I looked at him strangely wondering what he was talking about. "I knew it was never me, I see the way you and your ex both look at each other, I knew it from day one. I could never compete with him, so for that reason I am walking away." The look he gave me was heartbreaking. He was right though, it was never him.

"I'm sorry for thinking that I could move on."

"You don't have to apologize. I should've said something sooner." We were both quiet after our confession. I turned to him giving him a hug and whispering goodbye.

"Goodbye Isabella Cullen." I was shocked to hear him say that name. He gave me a smile and nodded his head towards the house. "Talking is important in a marriage."

With one last hug goodbye I made my way to my brothers house. I walked in and headed to the backyard. I first spotted Alice and Rosalie lounging by the pool, then Libby and Mason eating fruit with Jasper, Emmett grilling the burgers. I looked at the door I just came from and saw Edward walking out. We caught each others eyes, he was now walking towards me waiting for me to walk away. When I didn't he stood in front of me.

"We need to talk." we both said at the same time.

I know he and I have a lot to talk about, but its going to take a while for me to fully forgive him.


	23. Right Here, Right Now

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I WILL FINISH THIS STORY**

Chapter 23: Right Here, Right Now

BPOV

"Hi" I told him barely whispering.

We both were in Emmett's man cave, it's the only place where we could have our conversation that we needed.

"Hi." Edward said running his hand through his hair. "Where's Jamie?" He asked

"He just dropped me off then left." I told him.

Edward gave me a look wanting me to continue. When I didn't he had a look of concern on his face that quickly changed to hope.

"Sorry to hear that. Is he coming back late.."

"We broke up Edward!" I interrupted. "He's not here because he and I are no longer together."

Edward just stared not saying anything while I paced back and forth in the room. It's probably a good thing since I was upset but we still needed to have our "talk".

I took a seat on the sofa. Not really sure where to start. After what felt like hours but it was only 10 minutes Edward finally spoke.

"Why?" Edward whispered so low I barely heard it.

"Why? What?"

"Why did you give up on us? On me?" He said with so much hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry" I said wiping the tears that escaped.

"I can't live without you." Edward said facing away from me, his hands in his pockets.

"You had Tanya."

Right when I said that I regretted immediately. The look on his face was all anger.

"Bella did you honestly think I could love anyone as much as I love you?"

"You asked her to move in Edward, what am I suppose to think. You shared at bed with her! A bed! Don't give me this bullshit that you didn't never touched her. You're a man damn it! I want the honest truth." I shouted.

"Okay. First, it was stupid of me to ask her to move in. I just felt sorry for her, she had nowhere else to go. Second, the whole time she and I dated all we did was kiss. I swear. Third, yes I am a man but I am also too much of a gentlemen to rush into anything physical. Last but not least, I promised myself that it would be you and I forever. Only you would be the one that I share my heart, body and soul with. How many times do I have to tell you this before you believe me."

I sat there speechless. If what he's saying is true then why didn't he fight harder for us?

"You asked me why I gave up on us. But what I want to know is, why didn't you fight to save our marriage. Instead you went along with signing the papers. Why?"

"Because you've given me no choice! Bella, you decided this on your own. You've decided to leave me." Edward was standing over me with his face red.

I stood up facing him.

"I wanted you to fight! I wanted you to beg me to stay. I wanted you to stay fuck it, my family comes first. Any indication that you wanted us to be together, instead of shutting me out and disappearing in your office." I told him with so much anguish in my voice.

"It wouldn't have mattered. It felt like I was losing you already. Everything I did, I did for you, Libby and Masen. I wanted our kids to want for nothing. I wanted to take you to so many tropical vacations, take the kids to Disney World. But in order to do that I needed to bust my ass at work."

"I did see it that way." I mumbled, feeling ashamed.

"Now I've lost you. I never wanted to but I did" Edward said with so much hurt in his voice that I wanted to break down and cry.

"Don't see it that way." I choked out.

"I have no other way to see it. The papers have been filed, now all we're doing is waiting for them to be finalized." He said as he started to walk to the door.

"I didn't choose to lose you and I don't want to lose you."

I was shocked after Edward's confession, he made me realize something.

If it wasn't for me, we'd still be together.


End file.
